


Гадание или поцелуй

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: События происходят в альтернативной вселенной 10 серии 1 сезона.





	Гадание или поцелуй

***

Магнус сидел за круглым столиком своей небольшой приемной, дожидаясь очередного клиента. После рекламы на телевидении его дела пошли в гору! Хотя люди и не доверяли медиумам и экстрасенсам, но находились и те, кто готов был раскошелиться за предсказание или иной мистицизм. Тем более Магнус был настоящим магом! Не таким сильным, как маги из других вселенных, но для этого мира, в котором сверхъестественного почти нет, и его скромных способностей хватало.

Клиент вошел, о чем просигналили колокольчики над дверью. Магнус торопливо разгладил складки скатерти, передвинул колоду таро с одного места на другое, слушая звук уверенных шагов, — а потом вошел он. Тот самый парень, с которым они познакомились на вечеринке, где Магнус помогал Клэри вернуться в ее реальность.

— Я… эм… привет, — запинаясь, поздоровался Магнус. — А вы…

— Александр Лайтвуд. Алек, — расплываясь в самодовольной улыбке, сообщил тот, после чего присел напротив.

— Александр, верно, — ответил Магнус, собираясь с мыслями. — Я видел Вас на вечеринке…

— С которой ты сбежал, подобно Золушке, — перебил его Алек. — Я волновался и решил проверить: вдруг ты застрял в тыкве.

Магнус сдержанно улыбнулся, окончательно приходя в себя.

— Как видишь, я в полном порядке. Ты хотел погадать? Или..?

Алек откинулся на спинку стула и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Вообще-то я хотел тебя.

Магнус поперхнулся и закашлялся на несколько долгих минут. Алек взял одну из двух бутылочек с водой, что стояли на столике, открыл крышку и протянул Магнусу. Тот покачал головой, отказываясь, уже более-менее приходя в себя.

— Не думал, что ты такой чувствительный, — улыбнулся Алек. — Но не скажу, что мне не понравилось тебя смущать.

— Это… не то. Я просто… не ожидал. Ничего такого! Я в порядке. И не смущен.

— Определенно, — покивал Алек, ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Почему ты мне не веришь? — возмутился он.

— Ты весь покраснел и едва способен посмотреть мне в глаза.

Магнус сделал глубокий вдох, после чего ответил:

— Я просто поперхнулся, потому мог покраснеть, но у меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы смотреть на тебя.

В подтверждение своих слов он уставился на Алека.

— И как? Нравится?

— Что именно? — не понял Магнус.

— То, что ты видишь.

Тот вновь вспыхнул, и что бы он ни говорил прежде, в этот раз явно причиной всему было смущение. И неспособность Магнуса искусно лгать.

— Ну… не то, чтобы мне было до этого дело… — залепетал он.

— А я надеюсь, что все же есть. Потому что мне ты кажешься весьма привлекательным. И я хотел бы тебя… пригласить на свидание.

Магнус уставился на витиеватую рубашку своих таро, которые он нежно поглаживал, пытаясь найти в них успокоение.

— Эта пауза… прозвучала, как подтекст.

— Это он и был, — заверил Алек. — Просто опасаюсь, что если прямым текстом скажу, что хочу с тобой сделать, то тебя сердечный приступ разберет. Так что решил начать издалека. Можем сходить в театр или оперу? Думаю, тебе нравятся такие вещи.

— Эм… я… да, конечно, мне нравится. Так что… думаю, мы можем…

— Отлично, — Алек довольно улыбнулся. — Тогда можно мне твой номер и поцелуй, если еще не слишком рано.

— П-поцелуй?

— Да, я мечтаю о нем еще с вечеринки.

Магнус открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но в итоге просто взял одну из визитных карточек, что лежали на краю стола, и протянул Алеку, робко кивнув.

Тот нарочито медленно забрал ее, нежно скользнув по его руке горячими пальцами, унизанными перстнями. Затем он поднялся и обогнул стол, склонившись над Магнусом. Тот тяжело сглотнул и, затаив дыхание, смотрел на Алека, который неторопливо коснулся его губ своими. Это был нежный, мягкий поцелуй без лишнего напора или страсти. Будто Алек желал продемонстрировать, что будет нежным с таким робким человеком, каким был Магнус.

— Я позвоню тебе вечером, — пообещал он. — Пожелаю добрых снов и договоримся о встрече.

— Я буду ждать с нетерпением, — заверил Магнус, слушая, как нервно и торопливо стучит его собственное сердце.

— Тогда до вечера, — попрощался Алек, распрямляясь.

— До вечера, — эхом отозвался Магнус, наблюдая, как тот уходит.

Все же Алек умел произвести впечатление. И влюбить в себя с первого взгляда. Или это считается уже вторым, ведь они встречались на вечеринке?

Впрочем, какая разница, ведь главное то, что его чувство взаимно.


End file.
